kagihime_monogatari_eikyu_alice_musou_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aruto Kirihara
Aruto Kirihara (桐原有人 Kirihara Aruto) is a main protagonist and the playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou and he is from originally appeared in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Rondo. He is a highly skilled both swordsman and writing and he wields a two handed sword called “Riptide”. Role in Game Aruto appears in every protagonist arcs in the game (excluding Ruka and Simon arcs and side stories). Aruto arc Aruto as the Swordmaster, he tries to stop the riot from ravaging the city by either killing or stopping them. He is revealed to be the God of Swordsman's bearer during his first fight against the riot. Sarara arc In Chapter 4, Aruto along with Kiraha take adventures on the world of guns and shooters. He and Kiraha finds a fellow hero Sarara and help her in order to bring peace and ending the war. Kasumi arc In Chapter 5, Aruto tells Kasumi about four divine element stones which contains a powerful and godly powers who wields it. Takion arc Character Information Appearance Aruto is a young teenage boy of 15 years old with short rounding blue hair with Ahoge on the top of his head and light green eyes. In his school uniform, he wears a white long sleeved shirt with blue and white sleeve cuffs, a yellow vest with blue lines and a belt that reveals his blue tie with white diagonal line, a yellow long pants and brown shoes. In his formal battle wear in all occasions, even in battle, he wears the same school uniform white long sleeved shirt, a red brown and light brown blazer without buttons that shows off his solid blue tie under a brown vest with buttons (with blue and dark blue sleeve cuffs with a yellow button on the top of the sleeve; his sleeve cuffs are similar to Arisu’s in her royal outfit), a black solid belt, dark green pants, black socks and a pair of brown shoes. He wears a blue armband on his left arm with the gold colored Swordmaster symbol and lines. He is also seen wearing a pair of white gloves. Personality Original Aruto is gentle-hearted, intelligent and book worm person. He is observant and has an acute sense of analyzing different situations and comprehending them. He is a likable character (could also be perceived as a little pathetic). Eikyu Alice Musou Retaining his original personality, Aruto is braveful, intelligent, gentle-hearted, refined, polite a bit of book worm person. However, he's energetic, nearly fearless, strong willed and smart in combat. His minds are mixed up with swordsman and writing skill, he appears to be fond of writing Alice stories about the “Bravely Knight”, writing on his diary or something he mentions he would much rather spend his time doing with swordsman training's even with his sister. However, despite his smart attitude and strong willed, Aruto doesn't seem to be ungrateful, especially in battles, he almost fearless against the riots that being summoned by Jabberwocky and he tries to kill them. He also has a strong sense of justice that empowers him to stand against any evil especially Jabberwocky, which marks him as the bearer of the God of Swordsman. Quotes *"Swordmaster Aruto Kirihara is on the way to the battlefield!" (selected in Character Select screen) *"I’m the Swordmaster Aruto Kirihara, Here I go!" *"Take this!" *"Come on!" *"Break!" *"Too slow!" *"Deep Straight!" *"Cyclone Slash!" *"Crescent Cleave!" *"Get ready!" (as starts of his Flash Stance Storm Rush) *"Seiya!" (as uses his Halfmoon Slash) *"Line Drive!" *"I shall break the limits!" (as performs Musou Attack) *"Now! Take.. This!" (as performs Aerial Musou Attack) *"There! And that's how you do it." (as performs Alternate Musou Attack) *"This ends here!" (as starts of his Burst Attack) *"Seiyaaaah!! It’s over!" (as finishes of his Burst Attack) *"My braveful Swordmaster has won!" *"This is my great victory!" *"witness the might of my Swordmaster!" *"Such impressive skill!" *"Your skills are wonderful Kiraha!" *"Very impressive Arisu-san!" *"Student president, your sword is way too big, incredible!" *"His passion and the sword are very similar of mine! (As the player plays Joseph Atkinson in Free Mode) *"Nothing his sword is way so fast, except -he moves differently!" (As the player plays Joshua Arcatelier in in Free Mode) *"His sword and ruler are impressive trick! Mind Blowing!" (As the player plays Ruka Genuine in in Free Mode) *"Let’s finish this!" *"Let’s hurry up!" *"Kiraha, let’s do it with me!" *"Arisu-san, let’s do it with me!" *"My sister Kiraha is a True Alice in the battlefield!" *"Arisu-san, you are a True Alice in the battlefield!" *"You are a True Warrior in the battlefield" *"A True Warrior in the battlefield... was me!" *"I want somebody like you." *"Dang it! I have to discard my brave for stay alive." (story mode only in chapter 3 in takion Arc) *"No... My Swordmaster lost... This is the end... Goodbye Kiraha..." (free mode only in chapter 3 in takion Arc) Gameplay Stats (without accessories and/or armors and default weapon equipped) Main Stat: STR (Physical ATK) Movesets Ground Moveset , , , , , : Slash, second, third and fourth slash, a turning twirl, then a diagonal slashing attack. Launches the enemy at last hit. , ( ), ( ): Aruto throws a magical crescent moon like projectile that travel at certain distances. He can throw a few times per input up to 3 times. , , ( ): Aruto knocks his opponent up in the air with a lifting slash. Press the button to spins his sword in a vertical pinwheel fashion to grind up opponents and ends with rising slash that brings Aruto up to the air at the same time. , , , ( ), ( ): Aruto slashes a moderate damaging basic slash attack as he dashes forward; he can swing up a few times per input up (Up to 5 times), stuns the enemies at last hit. , , , : Aruto will go around a circle rapidly and then does a 360° slash hit and pull nearby enemies close to him and inflicting multiple hits. Also spiral launch the enemy away from him at last hit via crashing knockback. , , , , : Aruto turns around, jumps into the air, slash down on the enemy in front and stamps the enemy heavily. It can destroy enemies' defense. Launches the enemy when hit. , , , , , , ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ): Aruto turns around and pulls surrounding enemies towards himself by spinning attack and unleashes visible light wind blades to float them. Reduce the target’s defense. He can slash up to 5 times. At last hit spiral launch the enemy away from him. (This input requires Aruto Kirihara is Level 15) Direction, , ( ): Aruto dashes forward with a bold stab in said direction up to 7 meters. The second imput performs a staggering sword swing that staggers the enemy temporarily. During his stab attack, Aruto is invincible during his forward stab. Dash Combo( , during dash): Aruto does a dashing slash while charging forward to attack enemies from all sides. Tapping the to perform second slash pulls the enemies towards him and hit them up into the air and the last part, Aruto slashes an additional slash to pull the enemy nearer and then push it to the sky. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset , , , , , , : Aruto does a quick upper slash in mid-air and can be followed up by a basic air combo. , , ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ): Aruto turns upside down into an uppercut slash that sweeps up enemies on the ground into the air for continuous aerial hits. On the final blow, Aruto slams the ground to create a sizable area-of-effect fissure. , , : Aruto wildly slashes with his sword in midair, then drops to the ground with a falling flipping slash. Causes ground bounce if aimed right, but works even if one was used earlier in his charge combos. Hits overhead, inflicts damage and spiral knock the enemies away from him slightly on last hit. , , , , ( ), ( ): After two slash air combo, Aruto slashes continuously while in the air to swing his sword few times per input to attack. The last input does a spinning slash combo forward after landing, inflicts damage and spiral launches the enemies away from him slightly on last hit. , , , , : After three slash air combo, Aruto spins around in midair and slice through enemies as Aruto whips forward in a spinning tornado while in mid air. Inflict multiple hits, damage and spiral knock the enemies away slightly on last hit. , , , , , : After four slash air combo, Aruto does a powerful overhead swing from mid-air which returns Aruto to the ground. Launches the other grounded enemies away. , , , , , , , ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ): After five slash air combo, Aruto slashes in the air to unleashes visible light wind blades to float them while he glides through the aerial tornadoes. He can slash up to 5 times. Every input pressed propels Aruto himself forward while in mid-air. The last hit spiral knocks the enemies away slightly via spiral hard knockdown (This input requires Aruto Kirihara is Level 15). Counterattacking Moveset While blocking the attack with L1 Button : After blocking the enemy attack, Aruto does a counter slash combo. Tapping the button for more counterattacking slashes up to 5 times with the last hit spiraling knocks the enemies away from him slightly via spiral hard knockdown. The two hit counterattack slash is instant if the button is not tapped after the first slash. While blocking the attack with L1 Button : After blocking the enemy attack, Aruto will go around a circle rapidly and does a auto combo C6-5, then hit and counter attack. Spiral knocks the enemies away from him slightly on last hit via spiral hard knockdown. Skill Attacks These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. L2 + Cyclone Slash: Aruto swings his sword to send a tornado slash to enemies in front. When the enemies are hit by the tornado slash, tornadoes that launch enemies into the air for a while will be created (This skill is learned from the start of Aruto Kirihara’s Level). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 10 seconds L2 + Crescent Cleave: Aruto charges his sword and launches a fast 5 sword beams that rippled outward from him, pierces enemies and inflict multiple hits (This skill requires Aruto Kirihara is Level 10). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 12 seconds + Flash Stance: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill by pressing and at the same time) Aruto takes sword drawing stance for a while and stands in a ready position. Burst out the sword waves when button is pressed. Huge sword wave shoots and cancels ready position when button is pressed or the stance is time out. (This skill requires Aruto Kirihara is Level 20). During Storm Rush stance, it can move forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during his Storm Rush ready position. Storm Rush Stance effect last for 6 seconds. *MP cost: 700 *Cooldown: 15 seconds L2 + Line Drive: (chargeable) Aruto charges and gathers a burst of wind energy, and then he charges up to 10m forward, swing at enemies as he goes. Upon hitting the enemies with the Line Drive, they launch enemies into the air. However the longer he charged, the more powerful will be, but Aruto cannot be moved while charging. The longer charged version can rush charge up to 20m forward to inflict more hits and damage (This skill requires Aruto Kirihara is Level 30). *MP cost: 1000 (uncharged), 2000 (charged) *Cooldown: 20 seconds (uncharged), 40 seconds (charged) L2 + Halfmoon Slash: Aruto charges his sword and unleashes a powerful mid-range large crescent moon-shaped slash in an arc in front of him. Inflicting heavy damage and spiral launches the enemies away from him when get hit (This skill requires Aruto Kirihara is Level 30). *MP cost: 1200 *Cooldown: 30 seconds Musou Attacks (Hyper Penta-slash) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Aruto does a 5 Halfmoon Slashes. At last hit spiral launches the enemies away. This Musou Attack is learned from the start of Aruto Kirihara’s Level. Standard Musou damage: 800% per slash. (Additional damage applied from the characters' Attack Power, Magic Prefix/Suffix and/or Weapon Attributes) , (Aruto Break) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Aruto slams to the ground to unleash a huge area-of-effect shockwave quake and explodes that launches all enemies in the air. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Aruto Kirihara is Level 10 and is usable in mid air. Aerial Musou Damage: 700% per slash. (Additional damage applied from the characters' Attack Power, Magic Prefix/Suffix and/or Weapon Attributes) Direction buttons (not Analog Stick), (Typhoon Slash) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Aruto does s two Halfmoon Slashes, then leaps forward by two steps, then spins and slashes the enemies to attack nearby enemies in a circle and last unleash the two slashes in a X shaped. Spiraling launches the enemies away from him slightly on last hit. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Aruto Kirihara is Level 20 and is usable with the Direction buttons. Direction Musou damage: 250% (two slashes + spinning slash), 850% (Final blow). (Additional damage applied from the characters' Attack Power, Magic Prefix/Suffix and/or Weapon Attributes) Alternate Musou Attack - R1 + (Stab Knight) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Aruto stabs the enemy in front of him and takes delay to charge, after few seconds, he knocks off the enemy into a ring of devastating magical light-element energy, explodes and inflicting massive damage and then, spiraling launches the enemies away. Unblockable. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Aruto Kirihara is Level 30 and is usable with the R1 button. Alternate Musou Damage 100% (stab), 1100% (Light energy blast). (Additional damage applied from the characters' Attack Power, Magic Prefix/Suffix and/or Weapon Attributes) (Fullmoon Slash) (Requires 2 Musou bars and instead of Hyper Penta-slash): Aruto charges his sword and slashes around several times to unleash a powerful mid-range large crescent moon-shaped slash in a circle that covers around him in a circle. Inflict multiple hit first and spiraling launches the enemies away from him into the air after hit. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Aruto Kirihara is Level 40. This Musou Attack is also used in the opening sequence along with Kiraha's Kagihime Drop to wipe out entire enemy riots and blew them away. Huge AoE Musou Damage: 1600% per hit (same damage as Halfmoon Slash), 2000% (Final blow). (Additional damage applied from the characters' Attack Power, Magic Prefix/Suffix and/or Weapon Attributes) (Great Wave) (Requires all 3 Musou bars and instead of Fullmoon Slash): Aruto charges the burst of wind energy; he summons huge sword energy at a certain distance in front of him to hit the enemies up into the air. As many huge sword energies are summoned as holding the button much longer up to 10 times in a row and the last one of huge sword energy creates huge explosion when created. Spiraling launches the enemy into greater heights in the sky as they hit by the last created explosion. K.Oed enemies from Aruto’s Great Wave explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Aruto Kirihara is Level 50 along with Infinity Edge. Ultimate Musou Damage: 3000% per wave. (Additional damage applied from the characters' Attack Power, Magic Prefix/Suffix and/or Weapon Attributes) Burst Attack (Infinity Edge) (Burst Mode required and instead of Great Wave): Aruto charges the burst of wind energy, and then bombards the enemies with a barrage of powerful attacks. As his Burst Attack Infinity Edge continues, he spins around hacking opponents several times in a row then, he replaces his initial motion with quick slashes traveling back and forth as well as a few additional rising strikes to begin the several quickly rapid slashes. On the final blow and the burst attack is over, he leaps into the air and unleashes an overhead slash at the ground that causes a huge explodes in an AoE.Inflict massive damage per hit and spiral knock the enemy into great heights in the sky. K.Oed enemies from Aruto’s Burst Attack Infinity Edge explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Burst Attack is requires to learn when Aruto Kirihara is Level 50 along with Great Wave. Aruto Kirihara's movesets and skills are used and has three phases in order: Phase 1 *Line Drive's initial animation (cinematic startup animation) *A rising slash *Cyclone Slash (sword animation) *Triple Slash *Eclipse *C1 Attack (sword animation) *A spinning cross slash (similar to cancelled part of Hacking Stance EX) *Deep Straight (Direction Charge Attack, followed by a second swing horizontally) Phase 2 *A spinning around hacking slash several times *A evasion slash *A quick slash traveling back and forth as well as a few additional rising strikes Phase 3 *Rising swipe upwards followed by a machine gun like slashes *A jumping overhead slash resembles at the end followed by a huge explosion. Burst Attack Damage: 3200% per hit. (Additional damage applied from the characters' Attack Power, Magic Prefix/Suffix and/or Weapon Attributes) Special Features All characters use a Burst Mode. Burst Mode: Temporally doubles the characters’ movement speed, stats and gain unlimited MP, also able to use Burst Attack. Burst Mode last for 30 seconds. All characters use can Dash skill. Dash: This ability allows the characters to move with increased movement speed. Fighting Style For starters, Aruto Kirihara is the fastest starting character at the beginning of the game and the argument the balanced character with faster speed. He is a fast attacker with better damage output than other melee characters, powerful juggling ability both ground and air and a wide variety of long-ranged wave attacks as well as good crowd clearing attacks. Though his attacks are balanced of other characters, they are versatile and easy to execute (even air combos are manageable). He is a beginner friendly character for players who want to start with close ranged fighters. His fighting style consists of lightning fast slashes, which makes him a great choice for close quarters combat. As Aruto continues to rise in level, he can further learn his abilities which capable of crowd wiping moves like Halfmoon Slash as well as inflicting massive burst damage to enemies with his Line Drive even charged version of his skill. Aruto has no down sides of either damage output, defense rating or raw speed. But his Intellect rating is below. Some of his highly costly Skill Attacks especially Halfmoon Slash might have insufficiently MP cost required to perform Skill Attacks. If Aruto tries to charge his Line Drive while his MP insufficient for cost of charged Line Drive, only uncharged version can be performed. To counter this low Intellect rating. The player must increase the MP rate by equipping Accessories with increases MP and INT effect or any Accessories can cut the MP cost of the Skill Attack by half. Weapons Fifth Weapon Acquisition Available only in Black Market and it can be bought in Wonderland Market mode for cost of 3,000,000 gold to buy or clear any stages in Chaos difficulty or higher difficulty than normal in last four stages. Exceptional Exceptional Weapon Acquisition Acquired from crafting in Wonderland Market with 5 "Excalibur" swords and cost of 15,000,000 gold. Unlock requirements Active from beginning of the game. Etymology Kirihara (桐原): Kiri (桐) is "fog" or while Hara (原) is "field". Together, Kirihara stands for "foggy fields". Aruto (有人) stands for manned or person. Trivia *Aruto Kirihara made his debut in original anime Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo. However, his appearance in that game was slightly different than the anime counterpart. *In the original Aruto Kirihara in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo, he never fights of his own instead only his powers is to writing of the stories. In Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Musou, retains his writing skills, but he gains his sword skills to fight against the riots. *Aruto Kirihara's victory pose is similar to Sword Knight’s second winning pose from Elsword, it consist of touching and sweep slowly his blade by hand and doing a Cloud’s victory pose from Final Fantasy VII. *Aruto Kirihara uses these move sets mirrors that of the Swordmaster from Dragon Nest which is the basis for this Dynasty Warriors style. *Aruto's sword (Riptide) is resembles of Leon's sword from Jewelpet Twinkle despite it's sword design is different except the blade and guard with topaz jewel rounded in the center of the guard and the pommel is a rounded with topaz jewel rounded design. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Aruto Side Characters Category:The Four Heroes Category:Warriors Close Combat Type Characters Category:Swordsman